


Dancing Queen

by thewritingamateur



Series: Dark Reylo Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Army Brat Ben Solo, At the club, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Ben Solo is a bully, Ben Solo is a prick, Ben is 33, Ben was interested in Rey since she was a little girl, Dark, Dark Ben Solo, Dark Kylo Ren, Dark Reylo, Domestic Violence, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, No HEA, Poor Rey, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 17, Rich Kid Ben Solo, Twoshot, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingamateur/pseuds/thewritingamateur
Summary: AU- 1970s Rey wants to head out to the club to celebrate turning 17 with friend Rose Tico. Hearing that troops came back from their tour entices them a bit, until the remembrance of one overgrown town creep, Ben Solo. Now he's back, more confident and muscular than ever. And he's not taking no as an answer from Rey anymore either.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Dark Reylo Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613095
Comments: 40
Kudos: 122





	Dancing Queen

It was dusk and the air became cool in the city of Jakku, the sound of punk rock music blaring louder from cars passing by while the working class took their place in the havens of their homes. Teens started to plan sneaking out of their homes to party in clubs without having to hear lip bout being too young to party and not knowing what life truly is. All teens but Rey, a foster child who was at the cusp of freedom. Just one year left till she was able to walk out and away from Plutt's care and miserable threats against her. Although not caring all too much about where she goes, he did make it clear to what he thought her notions were, calling her nothing short of an underaged slut.

She decided to celebrate turning seventeen by heading to the most popular club in their town, The Hut, with her best friend Rose Tico. Even with the strict ruling of Rose's parents they were able to find a way out so the latter wouldn't get into too much trouble. The thrill of getting away was exciting, even if it was barely a few miles out in their small town.

Taking a beat up jeep Rey managed to salvage from the dump both girls gushed about what men they could possible attract that night, making sure to wear as close to sultry dressed they could muster up. Rose wore a purple halter top and a pair of bell bottom jeans, or as she would classify as the "epitome of adult fashion of their time". Rey decided to wear a red slip dress, showing off light curves which decided to emerge in the last few months and complimented her skin tone. Both girls shared a tube to ruby red lipstick which said "kiss me Seymour" and made them feel like the women that so wanted to become.

"I heard that tonight the men are heading back from the war. Things have finally finished, at least according to my dad so hopefully it means we'll have some men fawning over us." Rose blushes at her own statement, thoughts of men fighting over her at the club was all she wanted to mark herself desirable. Rey rolled her eyes at that, "I suppose they would be excited to see some women after all that time fighting the enemy, but do you really think they're desperate to go after some teens like us?" A snort managed to escape her lips, "Tonight is our night to be free! Not to search for men who'll only want to tie us down. Don't you remember we have dreams beyond Jakku Rose?"  
The latter bit her inner gum, knowing her friend was indeed speaking the truth but couldn't help the feeling of being wanted to get away. 

"Come on Rey, it wouldn't really be that bad if some guys grabbed our attention. Just think of it as another step of our freedom, to show sexual prowess without having to hear gripe from those who judge."

Rose had a point, Rey couldn't deny it, but there was something off about that. Since young she managed to only get attention from not the best people about town, particularly one guy. Since entering town from eleven Ben Solo managed to crawl under her skin in a bad way.

He would always find a way to hang around her, making small talk or simply staring her down as she walked the street. People would talk, how a grown man like himself, with the influence he had, could look at a mere child in that manner. Of course Rey was to blame for it, he was too powerful for someone to rightfully blame him for her perverted ways.

As she entered high school and got older his stares became more intense and his simple conversation became more touchy, a hand on her shoulder or on the small of her back. She would run as much as possible but it didn't stop him.

When he said he was going to the war three year ago relief washed over her. She knew it was a selfish wish but she wanted that war to last longer, anything to keep Ben away from her. When he was leaving there was one thing he told her, and it freaked her out to no end, "Don't worry Rey, as soon as I get back you'll be ripe enough for the picking. You'll be mine in no time." The smile he had given her sent chills down her spine, making her all the more determined to leave this place to escape him.

Hearing that some men came back from their tours made her nervous, Ben could be one of them. The last thing she wanted was to end up in his grip once again, and this time there may not be a chance of escape. She became dazed as she allowed the dark remembrance of his gaze on her, whenever she would pass his mother's bakery in the morning on her way to school it would only be his eyes watching her through the mirror, piercing into her little soul before coming outside to greet her. 

"-ey, Rey! Slow down or you're gonna hit someone!" The high pitch of Rose's voice brought her back to reality. She pushed the breaks hard before reaching the stop light. "Sorry, my mind began to wander a bit..."

The rest of the ride was quiet before reaching a block before the Hut, parking further up wasn't possible so might as well get whatever they could take. Both girls got out of the truck, fixing themselves up before making their way to the club. Since they were dressed up pretty the bouncer allowed them to pass through without even asking for id, not that it was really going to be an issue. These days the owner of the Hut could've cared less that teens were entering his club, as long as there were no fights and didn't buy any alcohol they could come and mingle. Money talks, even from a bunch of reckless teens who wanted an in where they didn't belong. 

Inside the club blared funky disco music, the most popular one being played was ABBA's Dancing Queen which had all the girls getting up to dance with a fantasy in mind, including Rey. She thankfully was graced with light feet so dancing was never an issue for her, entrancing many men along to her beat. 

Rose ended up being right about the men coming back from war, all were in the bar hooting down the dancing girls to bid them a kiss. Rose caught the eyes of one in particular, Finn was the name they called him. He was tall and strong, making fellow soldiers laugh as he cracked jokes. If it wasn't for the bandage covering his forearm one would never suspect that this smiling man faced the horrors of war. 

Rose in turn was also interested in him, leaving the side of the club owner's son Armitage Hux to make a beeline towards Finn, who kept sending her heart eyes was was the joke of the group for being so soft. The ginger sneered his lips before turning to find another girl to fill his attention. Rose sauntered towards Finn, wrapping her hands around his neck as she leaned into him. Hoots were heard left and right as Finn smirked at her, hands circling her waist. 

All became quiet between the men quick seeing their Staff Sergeant making his way back from the restroom. He was easily a foot taller than the rest of men, shoulder width taking up most space from the corridor he passed through. The men became stiff seeing the enormous man walking up to them, Finn letting his hands fall to his side. They all knew better than to piss their Staff Sergeant off, but maybe now in this atmosphere he would go easy on them. 

"What's all this horseshit going on? I could hear all you cretins thirty feet away." The amber eyes looked from left to right before landing his eyes on Finn with the girl on his arms, looking straight at the girl. "Well, look who we have here." 

Rose's eyes widened seeing none other than Ben Solo, nearly unrecognizable from three years before. That was his body though, his attitude still sucked ass. She knew why he was looking at her with cruel glee in her eyes, it was no secret that wherever she went Rey was there also. A flash of guilt also washed over her, knowing how worried Rey was thinking that Ben Solo would be around. 

She had to tell her. Slowly, she tried to unlatch herself from Finn, maintaining eye contact with Ben while trying to remember which direction her friend went in. As she was ready to turn her tracks a firm hand gripped her forearm, fear emitting from her body as the giant was now onto her. 

"Where is she? ...And before you tell me she isn't here let's now forget the damage I can do to you right now, isn't that right Finn?" Her eyes turned to the attractive man, who's head was held down in shame covering his injured arm. Gentle was never a word to use around Ben, but now with this newfound strength vicious was a better term. 

Rose winced feeling the grip tighten, not wanting to give up her friend but also not wanting to be injured. She turned towards the direction her friend went to before, seeing her dancing with another man without any worries. It was a pity that she would face some in mere moments. 

Amber eyes went from the petite girl in front of him to another across the dance floor. She looked happy, smiling a beautiful smile he never had the opportunity to see all those years before. He looked at her dress seeing how it hugged her body in a way he never imagined before, wanting nothing more than to become a second skin on her the way the dress did. His eyeline then moved from the object of his infatuation to the man she gave her attention to. Without meaning to, he created a bruise on the girl in front of him. She gave a small wail before he removed his grip, forgetting to utter an apology before stalking his way towards his prey. 

Rey thought she was lucky when she was quickly able to get the attention of the likes of Poe Dameron, a Corporal who just came back from a tour. His smoldering eyes and dark curly hair pulled her in as she danced towards him. He chugged a beer watching her, practically undressing her with his eyes. Allowing himself to be pulled in by the alluring girl, Poe had the most fun since his three year stint. 

"What's a dancing queen like yourself doing here all alone?"

Rey rolled her eyes playfully towards his cheesy comment, "Looking for my king of course." Hands were on the waist, bodies emerging together wanting to become one.

She would be lying to say she wasn't attracted to Poe, he was different from the other guys in this town. There was a charisma to him which others didn't have, allowing him to make such cliche comments without being left hanging.

The only thing that would ruin it was if someone interrupted it. But of course some nightmares were always meant to come true. 

Within minutes of being lost in his eyes Rey had the rude awakening of a familiar and uninvited voice being heard barely three feet away.

"Dameron, how about keeping your filthy hands from what ain't yours?" She stiffened in the arms of her dream man, not wanting to believe the inevitable was coming true. 

"What, it's not like she's yours Solo. Not that she's anyone she belongs to herself." A glimmer of relief shined hearing those words, but it was shortlived. In a flash she was pulled out of the arms of Poe into the chest of another, a solid chest giving out ragged breaths. 

Anger was the only thing she could see realizing what was happening. She tried to pull away from the grip holding onto her but it was to no avail. 

"Move Dameron, scat. Maybe you should go see your friend Finn and pick up his bruised ego." A snort came from behind her as she looked at the man infront of her. Poe's eyes looked hurt, giving her a worried look not wanting to leave. There was also a sliver of fear in them, which may have been what made him move in the end, heading to the direction towards his fellow soldiers. 

Rey was forced to turn around by the strong arms holding her, facing her nightmare upfront. She looked straight at the massive chest infront of her. She remembered three years before how underdeveloped he was, just a lanky man who used harsh words. Her eyes looked at the veins on his arms popping out. 

It wasn't the first time he held her like this, but the last time she was able to easily get away. This time she would be lucky to not have a bruise. 

Knowing that it would happen anyway, she decided to look up at him, the ogre of a man she never wanted to set eyes on again. 

Amber eyes looked straight down into her brown ones, expressing a sense of glee which mixed with anger. She looked at his defined features, now seeing him as attractive with the way his hair grew out, and how his mustache was neatly trimmed over his upper lip. He was no longer a boy, but a man in every sense of the word. 

Too bad he was a bully and a creep. She decided to try to pull her hands away, but it was met with a tug which only made her close to him. 

"Rey, darling, it's such a joy to see you again. I hoped you missed me like I've been missing you." She frowned at his words, "I-I thought you'd still be at war."

"Me? Nah, our group was a bit lucky. The first to hear that the war was over and got back as quick as possible. Besides, nothing would stop me from seeing my girl again after so long. I knew when I came back you'd be just ripe enough for me." His eyes raked down her body in a hungry manner, thoughts of what he would do rushed in. 

Rey frowned hearing his disgusting words. "I'm not your girl." She stomped on his foot with her heel, allowing her to be free as she let of our her with the sudden pain. She walked quickly towards a table before being pulled back by strong arms, "Oh yes you are! You always have been since I first laid my eyes on you Rey." 

A shudder went down her spine before thinking of what she should do. It was in a flash moment that she picked up a beer and threw the contents in his face. She took advantage of his current state of surprise and humiliation being laughed at by others to run away, out of the club. 

It would've been smart to look for Rose, since she had the keys to the truck and all, but Rey's mind was only looking for an escape away from Ben. 

The only place she could think that was quick to run to was a motel not too far up, she could hide from him and try to find some rest. The sky was pitch black so it was hard for her to know exactly where she was walking to, and her footing wasn't exactly the best walking in high heels. 

The only thing on her mind though was getting away. That and remembering how things used to be before with Ben around.

There was a time she clearly remembered when she was fourteen, she became so alarmed from what happened it was the main reason she realized that she needed to get away from his advances.

(Four years ago)

She had gone to Leia's bakery to grab some lunch while waiting for Rose, they were supposed to meet up and head to the zoo as part of their summer break list. She didn't often go in since Ben would sometimes stay in his mother's store to keep shop, but for the last few weeks Rey took notice that he would often stay for the late night shift rather than the daytime. Taking her chances, she was pleasantly surprised to see Leia.

"Why, my sweet girl Rey it's so nice to finally see you again! You couldn't hold back any longer and wanted to get a piece of my lemon meringue pie." Out of politeness the young girl smiled back, it was sad to her that Leia was so nice but her son was horrible. Did she ever acknowledge his creepy antics or turn a blind eye to it?

"Yes, it has been a while Mrs. Organa. Can I have a slice of pie and a chocolate milkshake ?" The older lady gave a rueful smile and prepared the items for her. As Rey was taking out her wallet Leia stopped her, "No my dear, have this one on me. I've terribly missed your company."

Though it was slightly odd, Rey accepted it and took a seat near the window, making sure she would have the chance to see Rose when she made it. The older lady sat with her and asked her the usual questions of how school was going and what her future plans were. Rey didn't mind the company, finding it nice that there was some adult who respected her.

"So, you have any boys going after you?" The young girl shook her head, "Me? No, they all usually go after Rose." Leia touched her cheek in an affectionate manner, "Don't worry my child, everyone has their time. When it's your time the right one will come along. Who knows, maybe he's already here are you can't see it."

A chill ran down Rey's spine, thinking that the only person that could really be referring to is Ben. 

And speak of the devil.

"Mom..." she turned to see the lanky man stop on his tracks seeing her with his mother. There was a change of look in his eyes, "you lawyer is on the phone. He wants to discuss the contract sent by the Resistance Manufacturing."

So it was true, Leia was turning to a big corporation to help expand her brand. If it were true, Ben would then become the richest guy in the town when his parents die. His father Han already owned most of the real estate in the town, so he was set. That is, if Ben chooses to finally do things the right way.

Leia nodded and excused herself from Rey, heading up the stairs to her office. Rey was afraid of this happening, being alone with Ben.

He was quite a bit older than her, well maybe more than a bit. He was nearing thirty in a couple years and she was still a minor, not as though it was stopping him though.

Rey looked straight at him, he was tall wearing a red plaid button down which was left open to reveal a black t-shirt. His face was clean shaven and his hair was beginning to grow out past his big ears, finally hiding the distraction. It's a wonder he was the product of Leia and Han, who by themselves were attractive in a conventional manner.

Panicked, she was getting up to leave the bakery, but Ben was quicker. He reached her petite shoulders and pushed her back onto the chair, "Stay, it wouldn't be nice for my mother to come back and you left the food here." Wincing at his rough hold, she sat back down as he took the seat across from her.

Not wanting to speak, she began to dig into the pie and drink her frappe in a fast pace. He just stared at her, "Can you please stop?" He sat back, his hands forming fists under the table.

"Why? You're pretty when you're hungry. Anyway, you do need to eat a bit more hearty meals if you want some meat on your bones." She let out a snort hearing his words. Her actions stopped though seeing his hand close to her face, wiping off something from the corner of her mouth. It was whipped cream from her milkshake, Ben looked directly in her eyes before licking off his own thumb.

Her stomach became tight in fear seeing the look in his eyes.

"I'm signing up for the war." She almost dropped her fork hearing his words, she was happy of course at the thought of not seeing him. Rey knew better than to let of relief show, so she gave him a blank stare.

"I might be gone for some time, but don't forget me. When I come back I'll marry you, and we'll have a family together." This was enough, she couldn't bare to hear his nonsense any longer. Quickly, she got up to leave, but he held onto her wrist to keep her in place. There was possessiveness in his eyes now, "Don't go around with any boys while I'm gone, I won't be happy if I get back and learn that you've messed with someone."

"Get screwed Solo, I'll never be with you even if you're the last guy on earth. Stop being a creep for once and hang around someone your age." Even as a young girl she knew how to stand her ground.

She winced as he bruised her skin, "I want you. And you will be mine Rey, mark my words."

She pulled from his grasp, turning to the door to see Rose making her way there. Without a second thought Rey ran out, not looking back as she felt his eyes on her.

Presently, she shuddered realizing just how determined he was, and now he had the means since his father died and his mother mentioned retiring when he came back. He had all the means in the world to keep her in his clutches, and by the looks of it he would be able to. 

Her breathing became hard as her feet began to hurt from the walk. She knew that it wouldn't be long before she gave out. Looking up, the closest motel was still a good 5 miles away, the dim red neon lights glaring in the dark road ready for lodging. She knew it would be some time before reaching there, so Rey decided to take off her heels and hold them in her hand. Adrenaline was pumping high in her system, eyes on alert for any cars passing by.

What she didn't expect was to hear quick stomping steps behind her, and before Rey had a chance to turn around to see who it was two hands wrapped around her. One hand alone spanned her waist and another over her mouth which had slapped it shut, so she was feeing immense pain from her teeth.

She wanted to cry out, but what was the use? There was no one around and it wasn't going to help in her situation. The only solution she had at hand was using her long thin heels as a weeping, which she did. 

As she was writhing against the firm chest of Ben Solo she aimed the heel to his thigh, piercing a hole on him. She managed to hit a big enough vein for blood to gush out and Ben to groan in pain, dropping her down quickly.

Ben ended up on the floor, nursing his injured thigh, barely taking notice of Rey running to his car to see his key still inside. 

She couldn't believe the golden opportunity given to her, so she took her car as far as she could go without having to worry for the night. 

This allowed her to go an extra 29 miles to avoid him altogether. 

As she laid on the somewhat stiff bed she couldn't help but give a sigh of relief, she was free from his grasp. 

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first part. Next time there will be more on Ben's view and the aftermath of Rey running from him.


End file.
